fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foundry/Locations
This is a list of fictional locations in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse continuity. Astral plane Multiversal Nexus The Multiversal Nexus is the reality in between known parallel universes. The space is occupied by the Curators and their satellite station. From here, they observe and analyze variances within the Fanonverse; specifically citing instances wherein individuals migrate from one reality to another. The Curators are also tasked with judging if the populace of a universe will live or die, the maintenance of specific deities, collecting samples of all life forms present on a universe, analyzing life form samples, surveying and mapping the geography of planets, and measuring or quantifying the planets they survey. Heaven Hell Locations Nicktropolis Nicktropolis, New York, is the largest fictional city in New York. It is home for most of the heroes of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse and the ACS. Nicktropolis is a huge, sprawling co-mingling of cultures and perspectives, full of two-bit hoodlums and small-time and big-time actors and musicians. Nicktropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States. The city debuted in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, and has since then appeared in many other shows. It was created by SuperSaiyanKirby. Sea of Sands Located on the Southern border of Nicktropolis, the Sea of Sands is a large and barren desert that connects Nicktropolis to the Shinai Yoku kingdom. It is reletively barren, holding only a few snakes, lizards, and very few plants. It was created by Sr.Wario. Fort Pooda Fort Pooda, California, is a fictional city located on the west coast of the United States in California. It is the main setting of Bandit Territory and one of the many settings in The ACS. The population of one million people is divided into twenty-seven districts, which are home to movie and television studios, multi-million dollar estates, and crack-ridden ghettos. The city is a mix between working-class and middle-class. The area is primarily made up of various low-rise apartments, brownstones, regular terraced houses, factories, bars, and stores. Fort Pooda has a rampant crime rate and is known as the "worst place in the United States" because of this. The main problem for the city is the organized crime, and in particular the problem of gangs. It was created by Kayem-san. Crazville Crazville, United World, is the main setting of Y-Guy and it's spin-offs. The city is often overrun with mainiacs and crazy people, and nothing normal happens in Crazville. Very few humans live in Crazville due to it's insane nature. The city is located in United World (fictional state near Florida), United States. It was created by IAmBagel. Anytown Anytown is the setting of Nicky. It is a cliche city with average things and is described as bland and boring, but it holds many adventures. It's normal setting makes it a parallel to Crazville. The city is home to local crime fighters Brandon and Nicky, who would, later in their life, develop new things as new land was built, making Anytown famous. The city is located in the middle of America, being part of the four corners neighboring Colorado, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Kansas. It was created by Wario. Wishter Town Wishter Town, Missouri, is the main fictional setting place for the animated television series Randit & Mark. It is located 30 miles north west of St. Louis, and unlike most towns, this town has many exotic colors to the buildings. The population is 43,458, and is slowly rising. There is a forest south west of the town, which is where Randit and Mark live in an abandoned house that seemed to be constructed somewhere in the 1900's. It was created by Rob. Quibblobicus Quibblobicus is the main setting of The Bob Boogleface Show. It was created by JJam. Newtropolis Newtropolis, New York, is the main setting of the TV series Life (in space) Sucks. It was New York City's successor. It is a high-tech science fiction inspired town that was built in 2060. It was created by Wario. Jiggazas City Jiggazas City is a very minor location that has been mentioned a few times. The second Troll King was born here. Jiggazas City is located in North Dakota. It was created by Kayem-san. OriginalName City OriginalName City, Illinois, is the main setting of The Epic Animals. It was created by IAmBagel. New City New City, Oregon, is the main setting of The Bagel Show. It was created by IAmBagel. New Yuth New Yuth, Idaho, is directly next to New City. New Yuth debuted in the now non-canon Chrome's Show of Chromeyness but is still a location in canon. It was created by TheChromePerson. Malware City Malware City, Florida, is the main setting of HTML: The Animated Series. Located in the Florida Keys, Malware City is home to many entertainment venues, theaters, museums, parks and performing arts centers. It was created by Kayem-san. Placentos Islands TBA. It was created by Gray Pea Shooter. Planets FoodTopia FoodTopia, also stylized as Foodtopia, was, before it's destruction, the home planet of the anthropomorphic Foodtopian race, which included the Bagel species, such as Bagel. Before its demise, FoodTopia was a relatively diplomatic planet. In the series finale of The Bagel Show, FoodTopia was regurgitated by the giant Dark Mouth, who originally ate and destroyed the planet. Since then, the planet has been going through major reconstruction. It was created by IAmBagel. Realm The Realm is the home planet of the villain Looney Theomastix. The Realm is about the size of England. The matter on the Realm is denser and more durable than the matter on Earth. Their motto is solve coagula which is present on all military personnel. Following LT's defection, life on the Realm is extinct but the lifeless planet still floats in orbit. It was created by Kayem-san. Oblivion World Oblivion World is the planet ruled by the villain Oblivion, the alternate version of John. From there, Oblivion plotted the conquest of the universe and was considered to be not only the ruler of his people but a god. Oblivion World is a barren world of rocks and desert, punctuated by firepits which spewed heat and flame from the very molten core of the planet. The subjects of Oblivion are a human-like slave population so terrified and oppressed by their tyrannic overlord that freedom is a completely alien concept. The majority of the population are called Ö-People, a fearful race of clones that have no sense of self-worth or value. Notable Ö-People include Ö-SSK, Ö-Bagel, Ö-MattBoo, Ö-Chrome, Ö-Rob, and more. Oblivion World made its debut in Bandit Territory and made a cameo in The ACS. It was created by Kayem-san. Irk Irk is a dark purple planet where spieces of Irkens were founded. The Tallest are leaders of the planet and control it. It's job it to take over other planets in their way. Planet Irk became unhabitable after The Bagel Movie, and buildings started to collapse, and the planet unshifted from it's rotation and went heading for Earth in The Bagel Movie 2, however, the gang was able to change it's course and it crashed into a next door sun a few years later, causing it to melt, and end it's life. Erf Erf is a planet of lush beauty and unrestrained life. Erf serves as the home and headquarters of the Order of Rectitude. It is one of the settings in Righteous Do-Gooders. It was created by Kayem-san. Ferus Ferus is the home planet of the Ferarum. They believed in a hereditary monarchy dating back to the early 19th century where the planet was founded by Queen Iota I, ancestor of all Ferarum. As their presence grew predominant over the decade, they clashed with the TBA on several occasions, becoming renowned rivals. However, their inevitable downfall was at the hands of the Order of Rectitude, who subjugated the Ferarum and their planet in order to obtain their rich supply of minerals. Eventually, most of the entire population of Ferus were executed due to Iota VIII ratting out her kind after they planned a coup d'etat on Rectitude. There were few survivors after the aftermath of the exodus, but the planet generally appeared uninhabited thereafter. The planet appears during a flashback in The ACS and is one of the settings featured in Righteous Do-Gooders. It was created by Kayem-san. Ignavia TBA. Suklonia TBA. The Void The Void is a rip in space-time that Chrome was formed in as part of a science experiment. The Void is usually a place with no ground and a static sky that flickers between images of things. It was created by TheChromePerson. Dimensions World Wide Web The World Wide Web, or simply known as the internet, is a series of residential areas, businesses, and numerous conduit-like browser highways, all separated into a previously unknown dimension. Currently, The Internet King controls the internet. It was created by Bagel. Enmity Orb Enmity Orb is the main setting of The Non-ACS. Located in an alternate dimension, the planet's original name is unknown. LT King named it "Enmity Orb" for the gladiatorial spectacles he continuously staged on the planet, for the amusement (and distraction) of his people. It was also the seat of his government (though he paid little attention to the daily business of ruling his subjects) and the headquarters of his military. Outside of the massive arena where the fights were staged, the cities of Enmity Orb are run down, and its citizens largely destitute and downtrodden. It was created by Kayem-san. Category:Locations Category:Nickelodeon Fanonverse